Siapa yang memperalat siapa?
by Kapten Skylar
Summary: Mereka bilang aku lemah, mereka bilang aku hanya bisa di peralat, mereka bilang aku hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain.. Namun kita lihat, siapa yang bergantung dan siapa yang lemah.. warning : Newbi, Bad Summary, langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal saya penghuni baru yang tiba-tiba mendirikan rumah kecil disudut fandom ini.. ku harap readers menikmati tulisan abal saya ini.. untuk masalah Romance kerasa atau nggak-nya saya harap readers memakluminya karena saya masih belajar.

Selamat menikmati..

.

.

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

Siapa yang memperalat siapa? © Saitou senichi

Warning : Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (Kuharap tidak terlalu), OC (karena dicerita aslinya nggak ada Indonesia), cerita ini tidak mengandung unsur SARA ini hanya murni dari pemikiran saya yang melihat latar belakang perang dunia II jadi bila ada salah kata saya mohon maaf (entahlah)

_Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca kalau hanya akan membuat mata anda iritasi, tombol close berada di kanan atas berwarna merah._

.

.

.

Langit di kota ini menumpahkan butiran-butiran putih, sepanjang jalan hanya terlihat putih bersih. Disana lebih tepatnya diujung trotoar kota Moskow terlihat seorang wanita berwajah Asia―Indonesia, tengah berdiri dikerumunan manusia yang tengah berlalu-lalang. Setengah wajah manis nya tertutup syal tebal berwarna coklat, meskipun begitu, uap putih yang terlihat ketika ia menghembuskan napas menunjukan bahwa badan nya sama sekali tidak hangat. Namun matanya menatap kagum pada butiran salju yang jatuh di telapak tangan nya.

"Sepertinya aku tersesat," gumam Indonesia.

Ia merogoh saku mantel tebalnya, melihat secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumah yang harus ia kunjungi. Jika kalian menganggap Indonesia jauh-jauh datang dari negara kelahiran nya― Asia hanya untuk bertandang ke Eropa dan mencari kekasih itu semua salah besar.

Beberapa kali ia menghela napas, "Bagaimana ini.. aku bisa dimarahi."

"HEEEYYY!" suara nyaring terdengar menggema.

Indonesia menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri nya, memastikan bahwa pria tersebut tengah memanggil seseorang yang berada didekatnya, namun nihil.. yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pandangan pria tersebut menatap pada dirinya seorang, yang sedang berada di pinggir jalan tersebut.

Beberapa kali Indonesia mengerjapkan mata _hazel _nya lalu membatin _Eeh dia berteriak padaku? Ya?_

Indonesia mempertajam pandangan nya. Ia bingung, tentu saja bingung. Indonesia baru pertama kali datang ke Moskow dan dia tidak punya kenalan orang Moskow. Tapi kenyataan nya ada seorang pria dengan wajah ramah tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"KAU WANITA ANEH!" pria itu menunjuk ke arah Indonesia lebih tepatnya kearah hidung Indonesia dengan keran pipa yang selalu ia bawa.

"Eehh.." terlihat beberapa urat didahi Indonesia timbul karena kesal, "Maaf.. Tuan memanggilku?" namun ia tidak melupakan tata krama kesopanan pada orang asing.

"Tentu saja BODOH!"

_Siapa dia? Apa-apa'an dia? _Batin Indonesia mengutuk pria dihadapan nya.

"Kau akan menjadi bawahanku! HAHAHAHA."

"Maaf tuan aku banyak sekali urusan.. permisi," interupsi Indonesia ditengah tawa pria itu ampuh membuatnya terdiam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Indonesia bergegas pergi meninggalkan pria aneh beserta keran pipa yang selalu ia genggam. Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada seseorang, lalu berjalan kesana kemari hingga tubuhnya terasa membeku dicuaca se-ekstrim ini. Dan akhirnya disinilah dia, berada di depan gerbang rumah besar bergaya Eropa dengan taman luas beserta kolam yang membeku. Tangan nya menekan tombol pada samping gerbang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita tua.

"Siapa?" tanya wanita tua tersebut diujung sana.

Dengan tangan nya, Indonesia menarik syal tebalnya kebawah, ia dekatkan bibirnya ke arah intercom berwarna hitam lalu berkata, "Saya Indonesia.. pelayan tuan Netherland."

Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita tua tersebut. Namun beberapa menit kemudian pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka. Indonesia menyeret koper hitam besarnya memasuki taman tertutupi benda putih tersebut. Iya benar, Indonesia adalah pelayan dari seorang bangsawan bernama Netherland. Meskipun pahit ini adalah kenyataan. Jangan salahkan pula kedua orang tua Indonesia yang meninggal akibat agresi militer para bangsawan itu. Sebanyak apapun kekayaan Indonesia toh akhirnya ia menjadi pelayan Netherland juga, pelayan pribadi.

"Silahkan masuk," sapa seorang butler mempersilahkan masuk.

Indonesia adalah anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri― _Majapahit_ dan _Singasari_*, Indonesia memiliki saudara lelaki bernama Malaysia, namun mereka selalu bersitegang karena masalah sepele, seperti merebutkan perhatian sang Ayah, memasuki kamar tanpa permisi, Indonesia selalu berkata _Ini adalah batas teritorial yang tak boleh kau masuki, Malon! _Dan dijawab tak kalah pedas oleh Malaysia sembari menginjak'kan kaki ke batas yang telah ditentukan oleh Indonesia _Ah! ini aku tidak sengaja menginjak daerah mu Indon~ _. Namun mereka tak pernah benar-benar bertengkar. Dan Indonesia merindukan hal itu sebelum mereka dipisahkan.

"Kau kenapa lamban? Huh?" ucap pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapan Indonesia sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Maaf tuan saya sedikit tersesat tadi," ucap Indonesia dengan terpaksa menunduk.

"Nethe~" terdengar suara lelaki lembut dari arah belakang Netherland, "Eh.." mata nya menatap Indo dengan intens "..Wow siapakah _Mademoiselle_ ini?" tanya seorang pria bernama France.

"Pelayan ku," jawab nya singkat.

"Haaaa? Pelayan" terdengar suara cempreng berada di tangga, disusul suara gemuruh dari berbagai arah.

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Aku mau melihatnya aru~"

"Hei sialan jangan menubruk ku."

"Apakah dia manusia yang religius?"

"ENGLAND! Jangan menginjak kaki KU!"

Beberapa kali Indo mengerjapkan matanya, memperjelas pandangan nya. _WHAT? KENAPA SEMUA NYA PRIA?! _Jerit Indonesia dalam hati dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Mata pria itu memicing memperhatikan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, sebelum menengok ke arah Netherland dia berkata "Nethe.. Pelayan mu seorang wanita? Bisa perlihatkan wajah mu nona?" bujuk pria bernama Italia.

Indonesia merutuki akan ketidak sopanan nya. Ia lupa melepaskan syal coklat yang hampir menutupi wajah nya. Tanpa menunggu perintah Netherland, Indo langsung membuka topi bulu pemberian butler Netherland ketika ia hendak ke Moskow dan syal tebal coklatnya. Memperlihatkan wajah khas Asia, mata besar berwarna hazel, kulit kuning langsat, dan rambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang.

"Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan mu China? Mungkin kalian jodoh?" ucap asal Italia.

"Hah? Apakah kau saudaraku yang telah lama hilang? aru," ucap China mendekati Indonesia.

Sebelum China mendekati Indo, France langsung menyerobot dan memegang telapak tangan Indo sambil mencium punggung tangan Indo, lalu ia berkata, "_Bienvenue_.. _Mlle douce_~ (Selamat datang.. Nona manis)"

Seluruh penghuni rumah besar itu menatap France dengan pandangan jijik, lain lagi dengan Indonesia yang menatap horror atas kelakuan France, "A..Aku masih muda tuan," Indo melepaskan lengan nya dari cengkraman France.

France menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Hah?"

Bukan hanya France yang bingung akan pernyataan Indo, semua yang berada disana pun bingung minus Netherland.

Netherland mendengus lalu berkata, "France, dalam adat istiadat nya apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah sebuah penghormatan kepada yang lebih tua," jelasnya.

Italia beserta America terkikik geli.

"Eh tidak, tidak nona bukan begitu―"

"Sudahlah, dia kan pelayan Netherland jangan ganggu dia," sebelum France menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jerman sudah menginterupsi.

"Hey aku tidak suka di intrupsi begitu!"

Semuanya kembali pada kamarnya masing-masing begitu pula Netherland. Mereka hanya menyisakan seorang pria dengan memakai pakaian _kin'agashi* _khas tempat kelahiran nya. Sebelum Indo pergi ke arah mengikuti Netherland, ia sudah dihadang oleh pria berwajah kalem itu.

"Namaku Jepang," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sembari membungkuk.

Indonesia terkejut diperlakukan begitu, Indo langsung ikut membungkuk 90 derajat "Iya salam kenal saya Indonesia."

"Semoga kita bisa akrab, dan ku harap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kebiasaan mereka yang tidak sama seperti kita," ucapnya datar.

"Apakah tuan berasal dari Asia?" tanya Indo.

"Ya, China juga berasal dari Asia, aku berada di kamar bernama _Nihon, _dan China berada di kamar bernama _Chugoku,_ jika kau mau, kau bisa sesekali berkunjung."

_Berkunjung kekamar pria?! Tidak mungkin, tapi sepertinya disini tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan _Indo membatin, dengan tersenyum Indo mohon undur diri karena sedari tadi Netherland memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka yang jelas di raut wajahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jangan pernah mendekati para Hetaria terutama France, kau disini hanya pelayan pribadiku," jelas Netherland dua hari yang lalu dan Indonesia harus patuh. Dua hari ini dia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan kamar Netherland, dan menyiapkan keperluan nya setelah itu Indo akan berdiam diri di kamar pribadi nya dekat dengan pelayan-pelayang rumah itu.

Disini mereka adalah pegawai bebas yang memiliki atasan masing-masing, namun masih dalam satu lingkungan yang bernama Hetaria. Disetiap Negara mereka memiliki rumah mewah khusus untuk disiapkan untuk mereka bila sang Boss menginginkan mereka bekerja dinas. Dan kebetulan tahun ini mereka berkumpul di daerah Moskow.

"Eh Indo ada disini? Aru."

Indo menoleh kearah pintu dapur, dia melihat sosok China dengan Jepang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu "Ah iya," dia tersenyum.

"Sedang memasak apa? Aru," ia mendekat ke arah Indonesia, sedangkan Jepang berdiri dekat meja makan.

"Memasak rendang dan tumis kangkung, tuan mau mencoba?" Indo meletakan kedua masakan nya di meja makan.

"Baiklah aku coba." Ucap Jepang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Waahh enak sekali aru~ banyak rempah-rempah, aku jadi rindu dengan kampung halaman ku," ucap China dengan riang, "Nanti kau akan aku masakan buatanku."

Begitulah awal kedekatan antara China, Jepang dan Indonesia tanpa sepengetahuan Netherland. Hingga suatu hari Jepang menaruh hati kepada Indonesia, kala itu ia berkata "Aku akan melepaskanmu dari Netherland, karena aku pelita Asia," ucapnya.

Indo meneliti wajah Jepang, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah kebohongan, namun nihil yang ia lihat hanyalah keseriusan dari pria tampan dihadapan nya.

"Kau ingin bebas bukan?" tanya nya yang dijawab Indo dengan anggukan lemah.

"Aku akan pergi dari Moskow tiga hari yang akan datang, bersama Italia dan Jerman, ku harap kau pun ikut dengan kami."

Disanalah kesalahan Indonesia yang terdesak akan keinginan'nya bebas, dia pribadi yang bebas. Ia ingin pergi meninggalkan Moskow, ia menyukai tempat yang hangat seperti kampung halaman nya.

Hingga malam itu ia sedang membereskan pakaian dan segala kebutuhan nya, ia berencana akan pergi diam-diam. Hingga terdengar sebuah suara baritone dari arah belakang menghentikan pergerakan nya.

"Kenapa kau mengemasi barang-barang mu? Kita disini masih lama," tanya Netherland, ia langkahkan kaki nya mendekati Indonesia yang tetap berjongkok tidak menoleh kearah nya.

Indonesia menelan ludahnya, _Gawat kenapa dia masuk ke kamar ku? Bukankah pekerjaan ku sudah selesai? _Indo membatin.

Suara langkah kaki Netherland terhenti disamping Indonesia. Detak jantung Indonesia makin kencang, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia mendongak ke arah Netherland, mata _hazel_nya bersirobok dengan mata _saphirre_ Netherland, namun beberapa detik kemudian Nether mengalihkan pandanganya kepada tas besar milik Indo yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanya nya kembali menatap Indonesia.

"Aku.. hanya membereskan saja," kilah nya sembari memasukan pakaian kedalam tas.

Rahang Netherland mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk, dengan kasar ia menarik siku lengan kanan Indonesia menariknya ke atas sehingga membuat Indonesia berdiri. Indonesia memekik kaget akan ke kasaran tuan nya. Memang Netherland terkadang berbuat kasar kepada Indonesia, namun kelakuan nya akhir-akhir ini membuat Indonesia sedikit lega karena tidak berlaku kasar padanya. Tapi malam ini, rasa takut kembali menyerang nya.

"S..Sakit tuan," ucap lirih Indo bebarengan dengan usahanya melepaskan cengkraman kuat Netherland.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu rencanamu huh?" ia mencengkram kedua pipi chubby Indonesia dengan kasar menuju arahnya, "Kau berniat pergi mengikuti rombongan Italia, kan?" suara Netherland terdengar geram.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas menyentuh pergelangan tangan Netherland berusaha melepaskan cengkraman nya di pipi, "A..Aku ingin bebas! Aku tidak berniat mengikuti rombongan Italia! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pelayan mu lagi!" Indo berusaha menatap Netherland dengan tatapan sinis.

Dengan kasar Netherland membanting tubuh yang lebih pendek dari nya ke lantai kayu, menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Dia hanya seorang wanita, tubuhnya tidak siap menerima kerasnya lantai kayu tersebut. Segala keramah tamahan nya ia kesampingkan, dia sudah tidak sabar akan perlakuan tuan nya ini. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri lalu menampar pipi putih pucat Netherland dengan keras.

PLAK

"AKU SUDAH MUAK! ENTAH APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU! Aku akan membalasnya!" hardik Indo penuh dengan amarah.

Dengan sigap tangan mungil Indonesia di cengkram kuat-kuat oleh Netherland, Netherland hanya menyeringai sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Indo, dia terkekeh pelan. Kedua alis Indo bertaut, tubuhnya sebenarnya gemetar hanya saja dia harus bersikap kuat dihadapan tuan nya yang beberapa menit lalu telah berganti status menjadi musuh nya.

"Kau berani? Hm," Netherland menoleh dengan perlahan ke arah wajah Indonesia yang terkejut.

Indonesia mencoba menarik lengan nya dari cengkraman kuat Netherland "Lepas!"

PLAK

Netherland membalas tamparan Indo, kemudian ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan nya pada Indo yang kini terjatuh. Sebelah lengan nya mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Indonesia, "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau lepas dariku."

Air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan, hari ini mengalir deras di pipi. ia berprinsip tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahan nya pada siapapun, namun hari ini pertahanan nya rubuh. Ia menatap wajah Netherland dengan perasaan terluka "Kau!" beberapa detik kemudian Indo menerjang Netherland hingga terjatuh lalu menduduki perut kekarnya. Kedua lutut nya ia tekan kan ke dua siku lengan Netherland.

"Entah apa yang terjadi setelah ini, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau menginjak-injak harga diriku!" ucap Indo penuh dengan keyakinan. Kedua telapak tangan nya menyentuh leher Netherland, berusaha mencekiknya.

"Kekuatan kita berbeda," ucap Netherland dengan tenang namun terselip nada geram disana.

BRAK

"Indo sayang~" ucap Italia mendayu-dayu, sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak akan kejadian yang menurut pikiran nya adalah sesuatu-hal-yang-tidak-tidak.

"Heey suda―" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlihat semburat merah di wajah tampan Jerman "A..Apa, yang kalian lakukan?!"

Indo dan Nether menoleh ke arah dua manusia berkepribadian bertolak belakang itu. Menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan posisinya, Indo merasakan wajahnya memanas _Oh! Tidak_ .

"Maafkan kelancangan ku.." Italia memasang ekspresi terlihat bersalah "..Silahkan melanjutkan kembali apa yang tertunda," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan mendorong bahu Jerman.

"Tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!" Indo berteriak mencoba menjelaskan pada Italia dan Jerman, ia berdiri hendak berlari menuju pintu namun ia terhenti ketika tangan Nether mencengkram pergelangan kaki nya.

"Mau kemana kau? Urusan kita belum selesai.." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya "..Padahal aku cukup menikmati posisi tadi," dia berucap sambil menyeringai.

"_Holly shit_!" Indo memaki sembari mengguncang-guncangkan kakinya, berharap cengkraman kuat itu terlepas.

Nether bersiul "Bisa juga kau memaki," dia menarik pergelangan kaki Indo hingga jatuh terlentang yang menghasilkan suara debuman keras. Nether terduduk lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Indo hingga terduduk, mereka duduk dilantai dan saling berhadapan.

"Nggh.." Indo melenguh merasakan sekujur badan terutama kepalanya sakit.

"Dengarkan aku―" dia mencengkram leher Indo "―Kau akan tetap menjadi pelayan ku, meskipun kau tidak mau.. lagipula ada untungnya juga aku memperalatmu," Nether berucap sinis.

Indo merasakan tangan yang dingin mencengkram kuat lehernya, ia ingin mencakar pria dihadapan nya namun apa daya pandangan nya masih buram, kepala nya berdenyut hebat. Lain kali ia tidak akan bodoh langsung menerjangnya seperti itu. Setelah itu pandangan nya makin menggelap beberapa detik kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

Terakhir yang ia lihat dan rasakan adalah tubuhnya ringan seperti melayang..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Keterangan :

dan Singasari itu kerajaan di Indonesia, yang katanya juga yang melatar belakangi negara Malaysia (khusus untuk Majapahit) kalau salah tolong koreksi, soalnya saya mengandalkan kemampuan mengingat dalam pelajaran sejarah.

2. Kin'Agashi itu kalau nggak salah pakaian yang mirip yukata santai punya cowok. Kalau salah harap koreksi.

Abal? Aneh? Maafkan saya, jika ada salah penulisan mohon maafkan. Saran, kritik bahkan flame saya terima dengan lapang hati. *Hati lo lapang?*

Akhir kata

Dadah

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih untuk review, Fav & follow-nya :). Well maaf updatenya lama, soalnya mendadak mood & ide saya hilang, lenyap, gone entah kemana. O iya disini rambut Nether ngga jabrig, tapi biasa aja nanti coba aku upload, terus aku lupa warna mata si Nether ternyata hijau bukan biru.. ehehehe maaf.

Selamat menikmati...

.

.

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

Siapa yang memperalat siapa? © Saitou senichi

Warning : AU, Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (Kuharap tidak terlalu), OC (karena dicerita aslinya nggak ada Indonesia), cerita ini tidak mengandung unsur SARA ini hanya murni dari pemikiran saya yang melihat latar belakang perang dunia II jadi bila ada salah kata saya mohon maaf (entahlah). Fem!Indo.

_Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca kalau hanya akan membuat mata anda iritasi, tombol close berada di pojok kanan atas._

.

.

.

Kepalanya pening, pipinya perih, seluruh badannya pun terasa remuk. Perlahan Indo membuka matanya, memperlihatkan dua buah bola mata berwarna _hazel_. Sebelah telapak tangan kanan Indo diletakan diatas keningnya, menghalau cahaya silau dari lampu.

_Akhirnya aku memberontak juga _Indo membatin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aru," terdengar suara lembut dari arah samping.

Dengan perlahan Indo menoleh, ia melihat China tengah memandangnya dengan wajah sendu "Maaf merepotkan anda tuan," Indo hendak tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian perih menjalar dipipinya.

"Pipimu lecet ujung bibirmu sedikit robek, aru.." China menghela napas "Pergelangan kakimu bengkak, aru. Sebenarnya kenapa Indo bisa bertengkar dengan Nether? Aru."

"Aku ingin bebas."

"Aru?"

"Aku ingin merdeka! aku tidak ingin menjadi pelayan ataupun budak..." Indo sedikit menenangkan dirinya karena hampir membentak China "..Aku ingin bebas seperti tuan.."

"Panggil aku China. Aru," China mengintrupsi "..Pasti begitu, seorang yang dilahirkan dari negara yang dijajah tentu menginginkan kebebasan, aru."

Indo hanya memandang China, mereka saling menatap hingga China bergumam "Benar, aru."

"Hah?"

"Wajahmu mirip denganku, aru~" China berkata dengan antusias.

"Eh?"

Dagu China ia letakan diantara Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, pose ketika sedang berfikir "Apa benar kata Italia? Aru.." matanya terpejam dengan kedua alis saling bertaut "..Bahwa Indo adalah saudaraku yang lain? Aru, tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata ibu memiliki anak setelah meninggal aru―"

China menoleh kearah Indo dengan mata berkilat geli "―Aku juga baru tahu, bahwa ibu melahirkanmu dalam kubur, aru."

Kedua alis Indo bertaut. "―Yang aku tahu, aku adalah anak yang ia lahirkan semenit sebelum meninggal, aru." China melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu aku dilahirkan dalam kubur?" Indo bergumam, beberapa detik kemudian mereka tergelak lalu tertawa "Haha.. Itu terdengar seperti judul film horror."

"Hahaha... setidaknya kau sekarang tertawa, aru." China berdehem lalu menatap Indo "Indo... apa kau yakin? Memberontak pada Nether mampu membebaskanmu? Aru."

"Aku tidak tahu," kepalanya menunduk "..Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba," Indo kembali menatap China.

China menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan "Aku hanya merasa posisimu tidak menguntungkan aru."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ka―" sebelum China meneruskan kalimatnya, seseorang membuka pintu dengan keras hingga kedua manusia yang tengah berada dikamar berjengit.

Mereka berdua menengok kearah pintu, disana mereka melihat sosok seorang pria tinggi, dengan tangan memegang cerutu. Kedua bola mata _emerald_nya memperhatikan dua sosok yang tengah berada diruangan tersebut.

China menoleh kearah Indo lalu tersenyum "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aru."

Tangan Indo menggenggam tangan China, China balas menggenggam tangan Indo lalu berkata "Hari ini, aku harus berangkat menuju Rumania aru. Jaga dirimu, aru." China berdiri lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Masih bermalas-malasan? Huh?" Nether membuang cerutunya lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Indo.

Indo membuang muka, "Kau seharusnya memasak, lalu membereskan segala sesuatu yang aku perlukan..." Nether berkata dengan nada sinis "..Bukankah itu tugas pelayan?"

"Aku tidak sudi," Indo mendecih.

Beberapa detik setelah kalimat yang Indo luncurkan, kemudian ia memekik pelan setelah merasakan cengkraman kuat dipipinya yang masih terluka.

"Sekarang kita pergi..." Nether menarik pipi Indo menuju wajahnya "...Mau atau tidak kau harus ikut," Nether menarik pipi Indo hingga tubuhnya ikut bergeser dari ranjangnya.

"Le-lepas! Aku bisa turun sendiri," Indo meringis merasakan rasa asin dari sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tamparan Nether kemarin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Teng teng teng

Terdengar dentuman jam klasik menggema di ruang rekreasi para Hetaria, disana seorang pria berambut hitam dengan seragam resmi dari negaranya tengah berbicara dengan seorang Ninja.

"_Nihon-sama,_ tuan _Izanagi-sama_ menginginkan penyerbuan di _Pearl Harbour_," ucap sang Ninja yang masih bersimpuh dibelakang Jepang.

Jepang tidak menjawab, matanya menerawang "Bukankah ini akan menjadi lebih sulit?" ia bergumam "Tanpa _Izanagi-sama_ ketahui, ini akan menjadi penyulut perang―" Jepang berbalik menghadap Ninja tersebut "―Bukankah beliau tahu, saya sudah menjadi anggota Hetaria."

Sang Ninja hanya menunduk "_Izanagi-sama_ hanya ingin melindungi harga diri Negara dan rakyatnya."

Jepang tersenyum miris "Sebuah keyakinan yang membuat segalanya makin rumit dan sulit."

"Bagaimana dengan putri _Majapahit-sama_?" Ninja tersebut bertanya tanpa mendongak kearah Jepang "_Izanagi-sama_ mengatakan, bahwa mendapatkan hati Indonesia akan mempermudahkan segala urusan kita."

Jepang berjalan melewati Ninja tersebut menuju jendela besar, lalu bergumam "_Souka?_"

Sebelum mengatakan sesuatu lagi, diujung koridor mulai terdengar suara gaduh.

"Jepang~ Indo dan Nether akan pergi!"

"Italia! Jangan berlari di lorong!"

BRAKKK

Dalam sekejap Ninja tersebut telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh seorang pria bersurai coklat.

"Kau tidak mengantar mereka? Jepang," Italia diam diambang pintu besar kayu jati dengan ukiran rumit "Semuanya kecuali Russia telah berkumpul dibawah."

Jepang dan Italia bergegas pergi dari ruang itu.

.

.

"_Pourquoi allez-vous si vite? Poussin_. (Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Gadis manis.)" France berkata dengan suara sedikit mendayu dengan tangan yang sedikit meremas bahu Indo.

Indo mengerenyit dan menggeliat mencoba melepaskan tangan France "Maaf tuan France, saya harus ikut kemanapun Tuan Netherland pergi," dalam hati ia merutuki kalimat yang ia ucapkan bagai menarik kembali ucapan Aku-tidak-sudi-menjadi-pelayanmu.

"Disini makin sepi saja~" kedua alis France bertaut tidak lupa telapak tangan kanannya menutupi area bibir hingga dagu, seolah kepergian Indo bagaikan salah satu adegan drama-drama Eropa"Setelah China dan America, sekarang kau dan Nether... lalu sehari lagi Italia beserta antek-anteknya."

"Siapa yang kau bilang antek?" tanya German tidak terima.

"Oh~ Germ―Ow! Itu sakit sekali England!" France meringis, ia mengelus kepala yang terkena pukulan dari England.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari tangga, terlihat Jepang dan Italia.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Italia.

"Iya tuan."

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya jepang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, cepat!" Nether menarik Indo keluar tanpa mendengarkan beberapa teriakan protes dari dalam rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut.

"Lihat..." Indo menunduk "...Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kau terluka..." Nether menyeringai.

_Tentu saja mereka tidak sadar! Kau sudah melingkarkan syal besar tebal ini yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku, sebelum keluar kamar_... Indo membatin.

"Cepatlah! Kita akan menuju Hawaii."

Langkah Nether begitu panjang-panjang, meninggalkan Indo yang tengah berusaha mengejar langkah Nether. Tidak! Jangan hanya salahkan tinggi badan Indo yang bisa dibilang mungil diantara lelaki anggota Hetaria, tetapi salahkan pula rok panjang selutut yang lumayan ketat, itu faktor kedua yang membuat Indo tidak bisa berjalan cepat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Indo menghela napas lelah ketika mereka telah sampai di landasan pesawat milik Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat. Dia sedikit memperhatikan raut wajah Nether, meski terlihat biasa saja dan tidak mengeluh, Indo tahu bahwa Nether juga lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah bila kau terbang dari kota Moskow menuju kepulauan Hawaii yang memerlukan waktu kurang lebih delapan jam!

"Selamat datang tuan Nether," ucap seseorang berpakaian tentara menyambut Nether.

Nether menjabat tangan pria berperawakan gempal tersebut sembari memasang senyum bisnis.

"Biarkan mantel dan syalmu dibawakan oleh pelayan..." pria itu menepuk pelan bahu Nether lalu pandangannya menuju pada sosok yang sedari tadi terdiam "...Oh siapa wanita ini? Kau terluka nona?" tanyanya.

"Dia hanya terjatuh _sir_ Kimmel―" belum sempat Indo menjawab Nether sudah mengintrupsi "―Bolehkah kami beristirahat?" tanyanya.

"Oh? Ya. Ya tentu saja," mata biru si pria tersebut masih memperhatikan wajah Indo yang kelelahan "Mari ikut saya."

_Sepertinya mantel ini tidak akan terpakai dalam beberapa hari _Indo membatin sembari menatap mantel dan syal yang telah dipakainya beberapa waktu lalu di Moskow.

"Ini kamar untuk tuan Nether. Untuk Nona, kami akan mencarikannya."

"Ia akan sekamar denganku, bukankah ini kamar dengan dua ranjang terpisah?"

Indo memutar bola matanya lalu mengumpat dalam hati _Lihat betapa murah hati sekali tuanku, mengijinkan seorang pelayan tidur sekamar dengannya._

Kedua bola mata pria gempal tersebut berkilat nakal seakan berkata Nikmati-malam-panas-kalian. Membuat Indo merengut tidak suka.

Nether dan Indo memasuki kamar tersebut. Ruangannya cukup dibilang besar dengan dua buah ranjang terpisah disisi kiri dan kanan, tidak lupa sofa kecil beserta lemari es kecil dipojok kanan.

Indo meletakan koper Nether disebelah ranjang dekat jendela kecil, sedangkan Nether bergegas menuju pintu kamar mandi. Dengan langkah gontai Indo menuju ranjang yang berada dekat meja dengan cermin kecil bertengger manis didinding kayu.

Indo memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya didalam cermin tersebut "Lihat aku begitu cantik dengan lebam kebiruan ini" Ia bergumam dengan nada sakrasme tangannya menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang sedikit robek lalu perlahan menuju pelipisnya.

Indo kembali menggerutu ketika merasa tak nyaman akan keadaannya yang bisa dibilang berantakan, iklim hangat cenderung panas di Hawaii membuat tubuhnya berkeringat, blouse putih yang ia kenakan sudah basah dan lengket menempel pada tubuhnya, menunjukan beberapa lekukan tubuhnya.

"Jika tidak salah aku meletakannya disini," Indo bermonolog sembari merogoh tas miliknya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Nether yang telah rapi memakai kemeja putih yang ia gulung hingga siku dan celana hitam panjang. kecuali rambutnya yang masih basah. Nether menatap pergerakan Indo yang tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Akhirnya kudapatkan kau," Indo bergumam dengan lengan yang cekatan mengikat tinggi-tinggi rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Ingat!―" Indo tersentak lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut "―Kau tidak boleh keluar kamar ini tanpa persetujuanku. Dan.." Nether menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk memperhatikan reaksi Indo "..Cepatlah ganti bajumu, kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk? Kan," ia berkata seperti itu sembari berjalan menuju keluar.

Beberapa saat setelah debuman pintu terdengar, Indo bergegas menarik ranjangnya agar lebih menjauh dari ranjang Nether.

"Sial! Aku lupa bahwa aku sekamar dengan lelaki!" umpatan Indo teredam oleh deritan ranjang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Indo melihat kalender yang terpasang di samping lemari, "Sudah tanggal 6 Desember," Indo menghela napas panjang.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Indo dan Nether tinggal di Hawaii yang bahkan Indo tidak tahu untuk apa mereka kemari. Sudah beberapa minggu pun Indo tidak pernah berjalan-jalan sekedar melihat pantai ataupun kebudayaan pulau ini.

"Aku bisa saja pergi jalan-jalan, lalu kembali lagi saat matahari telah terbenam," Indo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Nether ketika tinggal disini. Nether akan pergi dari kamar pagi-pagi sekali entah kemana dan menghabiskan waktu seharian, lalu ia akan kembali ke penginapan ketika sudah beranjak malam. Dan terkadang Nether menginap di suatu tempat yang bahkan Indo tidak tahu dimana.

Sebelum Indo menyentuh kenop pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Indo mundur beberapa langkah, Nether hanya menatap Indo dengan sinis lalu berkata "Cepat kau kenakan pakaian terbaik lalu bereskan dan bawa beberapa dokumenku―" Nether membuka lemari lalu mengeluarkan setelan jas yang terlihat mahal, kemudian ia pergi menuju pintu kamar mandi. Namun sebelum masuk Nether berkata "―Dua hari ini aku harus menginap di kapal pesiar mereka―"

_Apa urusannya denganku?_ Indo membatin lalu mendengus sembari membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berada di laci.

"―Dan kau harus ikut," setelah kalimatnya terselesaikan Nether masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Bukan keputusan yang baik bila Indo mengikuti acara yang diselenggarakan oleh beberapa orang itu, oh tentu! Indo tidak memiliki pilihan jadi ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan. Indo berjalan dibelakang Nether dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam beberapa dokumen penting.

Sebuah ide jahat memasuki pikiran Indo _Oh bisa saja dokumen ini aku jatuhkan ke laut lalu aku beralasan tersandung, _Indo menyeringai, _Kemudian dengan senang hati Nether akan menceburkan ku kedalam laut setelah ia membunuhku. _Setelah fikiran itu terlintas Indo bergidik ngeri _Itu bukanlah rencana yang baik_ Ia membatin.

Mereka telah sampai dipelabuhan dan disambut oleh beberapa marinir.

"Oh tuan, silahkan ikuti saya, tuan Kimmel dan yang lain telah menunggu anda," marinir tersebut berjalan didepan Nether dan Indo bermaksud menunjukan jalan. Mereka berjalan diatas jembatan penghubung kapal pesiar tersebut.

Indo sedikit meringis ketika ia memandang kebawah _Ombak di laut ini begitu besar, kalau aku_ _terjatuh mungkin aku akan terbawa_ Ia membatin.

Mereka sampai disebuah ball room, Indo berdecak kagum melihat interior ruangan ini. Seluruh perempuan yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut memperhatikan Nether dengan mata berbinar, terkagum-kagum, ada yang berkilat sebal ada pula yang memandang dengan penuh napsu.

"Dasar wanita barat," Indo mencibir kemudian ia memperhatikan penampilannya. Indo mengenakan kemeja panjang berbahan satin berwarna hijau _tosca_ yang dimasukan kedalam rok panjang selutut yang sedikit ketat memperlihatkan lekukan pinggulnya, tidak lupa stoking hitam panjang dengan sepatu flat berwarna hitam.

Indo menghembuskan napas pasrah melihat penampilannya yang bisa disebut salah kostum, hey! Nether tidak bilang ini pesta, dia hanya mengatakan kenakan pakaian yang terbaik. Ini adalah pakaian terbaik yang ia punya sebagai seorang pelayan pribadi. _Setidaknya aku masih berpakaian rapi _Indo membatin dengan pasrah.

Hari itu diruangan khusus yang di pimpin oleh seorang pria― Husband Kimmel, membicarakan sesuatu dengan seluruh anggotanya termasuk Netherland. Sedangkan Indo hanya diam dekat dengan beberapa _body guard_ tinggi besar yang menggunakan pakaian hitam-hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang berada didekat pintu keluar.

Mereka berjajar dan Indo ditengah-tengah mereka, jika diperhatikan tinggi Indo hanya mencapai dada mereka.

"Apakah hanya aku saja yang lebih 'berwarna'?" Indo berbisik entah pada siapa.

Malam itu Indo seperti makhluk halus yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya diantara sekumpulan _body guard_ tersebut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi sekitar pukul tujuh lima puluh Indo sudah membereskan hal yang diperlukan Nether. Nether maupun Indo harus menginap di kapal pesiar ini dengan kamar yang tentunya berbeda. Indo sudah terbangun dari jam empat dinihari, dia gelisah entah kenapa Indo merasa akan ada yang terjadi disini.

"Firasat apa ini?" raut wajah Indo gelisah, dia tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di samping ranjang. Ujung kemeja hijau _tosca_nya yang kontras dengan kulit kuning langsatnya sedikit kusut karena terus diremas-remas.

BHUMMMM

"?!" Indo tersentak dan jatuh tersungkur mendengar debuman yang sangat kuat dan kencang, Indo tahu suara itu, suara yang pernah ia dengar ketika Ia, Malaysia beserta kedua orangtuanya mengalami serangan dari penjajah.

Semua kaca yang berada di kamar Indo pecah, kursi dan perabotan lain bergeser dari tempatnya, Indo berusaha berdiri namun jatuh kembali karena kapal pesiar yang ia tumpangi mulai miring karena terjangan ombak yang besar. Diiringi suara debuman susulan, beberapa suara pesawat terbang meledak, dan suara senapan yang memekik 'kan telinga.

Napas Indo memburu badannya bergetar kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. ia terkejut, berbagai kenangan penyerangan terhadap keluarganya berputar bagai kaset rusak.

"A...Ayah! I..ibu! me-mereka menyerang kita!" teriak Indo rancu "M..Ma-malon! Di-dimana kau!"

Brakk

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Nether yang kacau dengan Kemeja dikancing asal, Nether menatap Indo yang tengah terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar tidak lupa beberapa kalimat rancu yang Indo lontarkan.

Nether mendekati Indo lalu menariknya berdiri dengan susah payah "Hey! Kau mau mati?! Ayo bangun!"

Mereka berlari dengan tangan menyentuh dinding disekitar lorong tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, siapa pula yang memikirkan alas kaki ketika kalian berada ditengah-tengah suara rudal, bom, senapan dan ledakan yang nyaring. Serta suara teriakan para wanita membuat Indo ketakutan.

"Kau! Lamban sekali!" Nether berhenti mendadak lalu menoleh kearah Indo.

"M..Maaf," suara Indo bergetar, tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar.

"Tsk," Nether berlutut dihadapan Indo.

Sebelum Indo sempat menghindar atau bertanya, ujung rok Indo disobek secara vertikal hingga menampakan paha mulus yang sedikit tertutupi stoking hitam.

"Cepat!" Nether kembali menarik lengan Indo lalu mulai berusaha lari melewati beberapa mayat.

Wajah Indo merona hebat, memang benar sebelumnya rok panjang ketat selutut yang membuat dia tak leluasa berlari dan dengan alasan itu Indo urung memaki apalagi menendang Nether. Setelah mencapai atas dek kapal. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak, banyak pesawat tempur berterbangan diatas mereka, kapal pesiar yang mereka naiki pun mulai tenggelam.

"Kita tidak bisa terjun," ucap Indo sedikit putus asa "Lihat rudal itu?" Indo menoleh kearah Nether.

"_Shit_! Mereka menyerang _Pearl Harbour_," tangannya menggenggam erat Indonesia.

PSYUUUUU DHUARRRR

Sebuah bom meluncur dan meledakan kapal yang berada beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, angin yang ditimbulkan ledakan itu membuat Indo maupun Nether berteriak dan terlempar kearah laut.

Indo yang belum mempersiapkan diri menerima kehadiran air laut mulai panik, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan udara yang membentuk gelembung, matanya perih, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut akibat benda entah apa yang menghantam keras. Gerakan tanggannya yang tidak beraturan tidak membantunya naik kepermukaan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Sebuah lengan menarik Indo ke permukaan, setelah sampai permukaan sontak saja Indo terbatuk-batuk dan mulai berpegangan pada sesuatu atau seseorang yang sudah menolongnya. Saat Indo membuka kedua matanya, pandangan pertama yang ia tangkap adalah raut wajah Nether yang terlihat khawatir. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Nether menarik Indo berenang kearah pantai.

"Itu.. uhuk.. berbahaya dipantai," Indo mencoba memperingatkan Nether meski air laut masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau ingin kita berenang ke tengah laut? Uhuk," Nether ikut terbatuk "Lalu menjadi santapan hiu? Tidak! Lebih baik kita kepantai lalu mencari tempat berlindung."

DHUARRRRR

Ledakan berikutnya membawa gelombang besar ombak menuju mereka berdua.

Indo menjerit "WAAA!" Ia mencoba mencengkram lengan Nether.

"SA―!" Teriakan Nether diredam oleh deburan ombak dan beberapa bom yang meledak. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian sebuah potongan kecil sayap pesawat tempur menghantam kepala Nether.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Keterangan :

Izanagi itu nama salah satu Dewa di jepang.

Husband Kimmel itu tokoh asli yang ikut mengalami penyerangan Pearl Harbour di Hawaii pada tanggal 7 Desember 1941 pada jam 7.53.

Sebenernya Belanda dan Indonesia ngga ada sangkut pautnya sama penyerangan ini, tapi ya karena ini fict saya jadi saya paut-pautin aja (?) hee. Walaupun ada kejadian dari perang dunia 2 asli saya masukin ke sini, tapi ada beberapa perubahan.

Akhir kata

Dadah

Min to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Saya tahu fict ini terasa berat bagi kebanyakan, jadi saya tidak memaksa anda membacanya. Maaf untuk Update yang sangatlah lama. Saya ganti Genrenya menjadi Adventure, Romance & History.

.

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

Siapa yang memperalat siapa? © Saitou senichi

Warning! AU, OC, ini hanyalah cerita fiktif yang saya ambil dari beberapa kejadian perang dunia ke II yang sudah saya rubah sedikit, tidak mengandung SARA. Jika ada kesalahan tolong beritahu saya.

_Anda adalah Readers yang cerdas, kritik saran diterima._

.

Yang Indo pikirkan setelah mendengar suara dentuman disampingnya adalah: Aku harus berenang ketepi bersama si bodoh. Lengan kecilnya mencoba mengapit tubuh Nether. Namun tangannya yang kecil tak mampu mengapit seluruh tubuh Nether. Sembari mencuri-curi udara Indo tetap berjuang berenang ketepi dengan tubuh Nether yang diapitnya.

_Bukan ide yang baik jika aku berenang ke pantai._ Indo membatin

Suara-suara desingan, debuman dan rentetan peluru di telinga sudah mulai terbiasa. Ekor mata Indo melihat tebing karang yang lumayan landai. Tapi ombak yang menerpa tebing karang tersebut sungguh besar. Mengikis bebatuan.

_Aku harus kemana? _Indo kembali membatin, dirinya sudah lelah.

DHUARRRR

Suara bom membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan berat hati Indo memutuskan berenang kearah tebing tersebut. Ombaknya yang besar menghempas tubuh mereka ke tebing karang. Indo meringis ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba berputar lalu punggungnya menabrak karang tajam. Himpitan tubuh Nether di depannya pun menambah tekanan kepada punggungnya terhadap bebatuan runcing. Ketika ombak terasa menarik tubuh Nether dan dirinya kembali ke tengah laut. Dengan spontan tangan kanan Indo mencengkram celah batu karang.

_Berat! Sakit! _Indo mengutuk dalam hati keadaannya sekarang.

Sebelum hempasan ombak selanjutnya menghantam mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga Indo menarik Nether dan dirinya ke tebing landai tersebut. Sembari terbatuk-batuk dan meringis ia memapah tubuh Nether menuju hutan disana, lalu membaringkan tubuh Nether.

Melihat luka kepala Nether yang cukup parah, Indo segera membuka kemeja milik Nether. Ketika jari jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja yang tidak beraturan. Nether membuka mata. Sambil terbatuk ia berkata lirih.

"Kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Huh," suaranya serak, napasnya putus-putus.

Sebelah alis Indo berkedut. "Aku akan menyobek kemejamu."

"Bukankah itu terlalu brutal?" Nether menyeringai seksi, meski keningnya disimbahi darah.

Ingin sekali Indo mendepak kepala Nether atau membiarkan pria ini mati kehabisan darah. Tapi itu tidak baik. Bukan hanya karena masalah hati nurani. Tetapi lebih karena, yang mengetahui rute dan orang-orang disini adalah Nether. Tidak baik pula seorang wanita berwajah Asia berkeliaran di tempat asing dengan orang asing, yang sifat maupun adat tidaklah sama dengannya.

"Diamlah.." Indo tetap membuka kancing kemeja Nether hingga dada. Lalu menyobeknya secara horizontal dan membalut luka Nether.

Setelah kegiatan membalut luka Nether selesai. Indo segera berbaring dengan tubuh telungkup. Napasya tersengal-sengal. "Sial! Perih sekali!"

Mereka berdua berbaring saling berdampingan. Beberapa menit diantara mereka, hanya terdengar suara napas dan beberapa desingan peluru yang menjauh. Kedua mata Nether memperhatikan wajah Indo yang menghadap padanya.

Sebelah pipi Indo yang sedikit merah karena terbakar sinar matahari menempel di tanah, kedua matanya terpejam. Helaian rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah menempel di pipi dan hidungnya. Napas Indo tersengal-sengal lelah. Nether tahu, Indo telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Hey," Nether memanggilnya.

Tanpa membuka mata, Indo berkata. "Apa?"

"Kita tidak boleh bersantai begini. Ayo cepat pergi ke pos dekat hutan sebelah barat, mungkin disana mereka menyiapkan pesawat untuk mengungsi," tenggorokan Nether terasa kering, ia butuh air.

Ketika kedua hazel Indo terbuka, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Aku... lelah..."

_Dia. Ternyata terguncang... _Nether membatin, sembari berusaha bangun ia menyentak. "Kau ingin mati?! Ayo bangun, penyerang 'sialan' akan menembaki pos barat itu, lalu kita akan terisolasi disini dengan luka yang semakin lama semakin membusuk!"

Nether berdiri dengan perlahan sembari menarik lengan Indo yang masih telungkup. Memaksanya berdiri. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati. Diperjalanan mereka tidak bicara. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ketika keluar hutan. Tercium bau daging terbakar.

"Bau apa ini?" suara Indo mencicit.

"Tetap jalan dan jangan lihat ke dalam kubangan bekas bom," Nether memperingatkan.

Mereka menghindari kubangan-kubangan berasap bekas pendaratan bom. Indo menutup hidungnya. Bau busuk di udara begitu menyengat. Ketika sampai pos pengawas landasan pesawat. Nether segera masuk lalu mengutak-atik _Transmiter nirkabel _yang berfungsi. Mengirimkan beberapa kode. Ketika Nether sibuk dengan alat pemancar gelombang pendek tersebut, Indo melihat sekeliling.

Mata hazelnya melihat sepasang kakek, nenek dan cucu perempuan mereka tengah berlindung di dalam bagasi tempat pesawat. Indo mendekat dengan perlahan.

"Nenek! Kakek! Orang Asia!" cucu perempuan itu kurus dengan rambut coklat dikepang dua berhambur memeluk neneknya.

Kedua orangtua lanjut usia tersebut langsung beringsut mundur. Sang kakek menodongkan senjata laras panjang tepat kearah Indo. Sambil memandang keadaan Indo, kakek tersebut berteriak lantang dengan bahasa _British_.

"KAU ORANG ASIA! ENYAHLAH!"

Indo tersentak, mundur kebelakang dengan perlahan. Si kakek masih memcondongkan senjata itu. Tiba-tiba Nether datang di antara mereka.

"Kakek. Turunkan senjatamu, ia hanyalah orang Asia," dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada sisi dinding bagasi luar tersebut.

Nenek tua itu mendekat pada Nether lalu berkata, "oh Nak. Kau terluka cukup parah."

"Terimakasih Nek, aku tak apa." Nether tersenyum pada nenek tersebut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kakek yang masih siap siaga menembak Indo. "Dia bersamaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Anak muda?" pandangan kakek itu menajam. "Orang-orang Asia itu yang menyerang kota ini."

_Orang Asia?_ Nether membatin. "Kakek. Dia bersamaku. Aku Nether dari _barat laut Eropa_[1]."

Kakek tersebut menurunkan senjatanya. Meski begitu tatapan menusuk tetap terarah pada Indo. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami berlibur." Ketika mendengar itu, Indo memutar bola matanya, "lalu entah kenapa kami diserang―" Nether mendelik pada Indo. "―untungnya kami selamat, ya meski ada beberapa luka."

Nenek itu menepuk pundak kakek tersebut, lalu berbisik-bisik. Setelah itu terdengar si kakek berkata 'Terserah' lalu pergi memeriksa pesawat itu. lalu si nenek mendekati Indo dan Nether.

"Mari masuk― Sally ayo masuk."

Mereka masuk kedalam bagasi itu. Terlihat beberapa barang yang sudah dikemas. Siap untuk dibawa. Mereka berdua disambut hangat oleh si nenek yang diketahui bernama Lula. Meskipun tadi si kakek― George sempat membuat keadaan memanas. Luka-luka di tubuh mereka berdua telah diobati. Lula sempat mengeluarkan berbagai macam dress yang cocok untuk Indo― yang ditolak secara halus olehnya dengan alasan; terlalu mewah dan sedang berada ditengah-tengah penyerbuan, sangatlah tidak nyaman mengenakan dress.

Dan akhirnya Lula menyerah. Lalu memberikan Indo kemeja kebesaran berwarna krem dengan celana yang ujung kakinya harus dilipat meski dikenakan dari perut. Namun Indo lebih nyaman memakai pakaian yang katanya bekas anak lelaki mereka.

Nether membantu kakek George memperbaiki pesawat kecil itu. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Penyerangan dan deruan pesawat tempur sepertinya dihentikan sesaat. Indo dan nenek Lula membawa nampan berisi roti dan makanan kaleng yang tersisa, mereka makan dalam diam. Ketegangan masih melekat diantara mereka. berbagai pikiran negatif menggantung diotak mereka; akankah esok pagi atau malam nanti, mereka masih bernapas?

Sekilas mata Nether yang sedari siang tidak memperhatikan penampilan Indo, mulai bergumam.

"Kau. Seperti orang-orangan sawah."

Ujung bibir Indo berkedut, sementara yang lainnya tersedak. Sally― satu-satunya anak perempuan yang paling muda diantara mereka, mulai memandangi Nether lalu Indo secara bergantian.

"Paman dan kakak.." Indo tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah Nether yang tidak terima dipanggil paman. "..seperti Ibu dan Ayah," seketika itu Indo tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Sambil menepuk punggung Indo, si nenek tersenyum. "Kami harap kalian ikut mengungsi ke Britania Raya."

"Kami memiliki rumah disana. Kami tidak keberatan kalian tinggal dengan kami," kakek George yang sedaritadi diam mulai berbicara. "Maaf. Atas perlakuan saya tadi, nona."

"Ah tidak apa."

Sally mendongak sembari memegang lengan Indo, "Kakak. Kalau ikut denganku kesana," matanya berbinar. "Akan Sally ajarkan membuat _button cookies![2]_"

Indo tersenyum, "sepertinya menarik."

"Itu ide yang bagus," ucap Nether datar.

Didalam otak Nether, jika ia pergi ke Britania Raya, tempat kelahiran salah satu kawannya didalam Hetaria― England. Ia mungkin akan selamat, lalu mampu mengorek beberapa informasi yang penting.

"Jadi sudah ditetapkan. Besok pagi sebelum matahari terbit, kita akan mengudara." Kakek George bergumam pelan. "Kalian harus beristirahat. Biar kakek yang berjaga malam ini."

"Tidak. Tuan George," saat Nether berkata itu, Indo membatin _Ah, andaikan si sialan itu memanggilku nyonya Indo_. "Akan lebih baik jika yang berjaga lebih dari seorang, dan saling bergantian."

"Baiklah," kakek George melemparkan senapan laras panjang kearah Nether.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam semakin larut mendekati dinihari dan ini adalah jam Nether berjaga. Nether duduk dekat dengan pintu garasi yang gelap gulita. Nether bersiaga ketika mendengar gemerisik disampingnya, lalu mencondongkan senjata. Ketika awan gelap hilang, cahaya bulan menyinari wajah seseorang yang mendekat― Indo. Nether berdecak lalu kembali duduk sembari memperhatikan sekitar.

"Mereka bilang..." Indo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, "penyerangan ini dilakukan oleh orang yang berasal dari Asia― entah bagian timur atau apa. Apakah itu benar?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku bukan berasal dari Asia," Nether berkata tanpa memandang Indo.

"Orang-orang Asia... tidak mungkin―"

"Seperti kami?" Nether memandang tepat kedua mata Indo, "selama ini kau hidup dalam kedamaian yang palsu. Kita berada didalam peperangan, yang kuat akan memperbudak yang lemah. Dan bukan berarti kami― beberapa yang berasal dari daratan Eropa memperbudak orang-orang Asia. Kamipun ada beberapa yang diperbudak, kau naif sekali. Kami harus terlihat kuat agar tidak ditindas."

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu!" Indo nyaris menjerit tidak terima, "memangnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaan kami? Yang diperbudak dan dijadikan pembantu selama bertahun-tahun?!"

"..."

"Saling dijauhkan sesama saudara! Kami menganggap kau dan keluargamu sebagai tamu terhormat saat itu! kau―!"

Suara Indo terputus ketika ia merasakan cengkraman kuat dilehernya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa..." Nether mendesis.

Indo berkata lamat-lamat. "K..kalian o-rang―"

"Kau tidak mengenal kami, dan kaupun tidak mengenal semua negara yang berasal dari Asia." Nether berbisik, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

Indo terduduk. Ia ingat perkataan ayahnya― Majapahit; bahwa tidak semua negara dan orang-orang yang berasal dari daratan Asia memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Nether sedikit banyak benar, Indo hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu mengenal dunia. Ia didik dan dibesarkan dengan penuh kedamaian yang dibuat-buat. Kedua orangtuanya menyembunyikan keadaan sebenarnya diluar sana.

Beberapa menit atau jam terasa sunyi diantara mereka. Nether tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa. Ia hanya bisa mengira-ngira. Mungkin sebentar lagi jam lima.

"Daripada diam. Lebih baik kau membangunkan mereka."

Tanpa menjawab, Indo segera mendekati satu keluarga yang ternyata setengah terbangun. Mereka memasukan beberapa barang kedalam pesawat itu. si kakek segera menduduki kursi pilot dan mengeluarkan pesawat itu dari bagasi.

Langit mulai terang. Sebelum Nether maupun Indo naik kedalam pesawat kecil itu, _transmiter nirkabel _yang berada di pos berbunyi. Mendecit-decit mengeluarkan kode yang asing bagi telinga Indo. Nether bergegas menuju pos tersebut dengan wajah sumringah.

"Nak. apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya si kakek setengah berteriak mengimbangi suara baling-baling yang mulai berputar. "Cepat naik!"

Mata Indo beralih dari pesawat lalu kearah pos itu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk perbuatan Nether yang mengulur waktu. "Kumohon..." _dasar bodoh_ ia benar-benar kesal dengan Nether, "tunggu sebentar."

"Kakak," Sally memanggil Indo.

Waktu semakin menipis, tapi Nether tak kunjung keluar. Dengan berat hati Indo berkata, "kakek, nenek, Sally... terimakasih―" jantungnya berdebar keras, kesempatan keluar dari medan perang harus ia sia-siakan. "― tak apa. Pergilah duluan, kami akan menyusul!" _entah memakai apa _Indo menambahkan.

Wajah kakek dan nenek mengeras. Sally berteriak kencang dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kakak dan paman harus berjanji akan pergi ke Britania Raya! Lalu ceritakan kisah sepanjang perjalanan kakak kepadaku!"

Nenek Lula melemparkan jam tangan, dan kakek George melemparkan sebuah peta kearah Indo.

"Jam dan peta itu akan berguna, kediaman kami sudah ditandai dipeta!" Nenek Lula berteriak. Indo memungut dua benda penting itu.

Ketika roda-roda pesawat mulai berjalan, ketika Sally masih melambaikan tangannya kepada Indo. Indo segera berbalik menuju pos. Ia berlari dan bersumpah akan menendang Nether. Ketika ia memasuki pos tersebut, Nether tengah mencatat sesuatu.

"Kau!" Indo mendesis.

"Kita akan segera menyusul mereka, kita akan dijemput oleh―"

Sebelum Nether menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah suara ledakan dan dibarengi desingan peluru terdengar. Sontak mereka berdua keluar pos lalu melihat keatas langit― sumber suara. Mata Indo membulat sempurna. Yang meledak adalah pesawat yang akan mereka naiki tadi. Yang ditumpangi 'mereka'. Meledak dengan begitu keras, asap hitam membumbung lalu pesawat itu jatuh dengan keras.

"SALLY!" Indo berteriak dan berlari menuju kearah jatuhnya pesawat.

Mereka berlari dengan Nether yang beberapa kali mengumpat. Ketika beberapa meter mendekati tempat jatuhnya pesawat. Bau amis daging terbakar dan asap menyusup di penciuman mereka. air mata Indo makin keluar ketika ia melihat potongan tangan anak kecil yang menggenggam ikat rambut yang terasa familiar dibenak Indo. Itu adalah ikat rambut yang diberikan Indo malam itu kepada Sally.

Badan Indo gemetar hebat. Ketika pandangannya menuju pesawat yang tengah terbakar dan hancur, ia melihat beberapa potongan tubuh berserakan. Perutnya bergejolak, Indo segera berlari kesamping semak-semak. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi yang berada diperutnya. Nether hanya diam membatu.

Disela kegiatannya memuntahkan sesuatu, Indo menangis. Isakannya membuat ia terbatuk-batuk. Nether segera mendekati Indo dan menariknya pergi. Sesekali Nether menyeka air matanya yang mulai turun. Mereka berlari masuk lagi kedalam hutan, ketika mendengar suara pesawat diatas kepala mereka.

Mereka terus berlari masuk lebih dalam. Nether berharap mereka akan ditemukan oleh pesawat kesatuan Hetaria. Ia tahu penyerangan ini dilakukan oleh siapa, ia pun tahu bahwa pihak Britania Raya mengetahui penyerangan mendadak ini[3]. Akan tetapi yang ia herankan adalah; _kenapa mereka tidak bertindak? Mengapa mereka membiarkan lebih banyak korban berjatuhan,_

Mereka dengan segala taktik mereka. Siapa yang memperalat siapa? Dan siapa yang melawan siapa. Nether tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah segera masuk kedalam hutan dan berharap Hetaria― satu-satunya kesatuan yang netral, menemukan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Keterangan :

[1] _Barat laut Eropa_ letak geografis Belanda.

[2] Button Cookies (kue kancing) kalo ngga salah, ini kue dari Inggris yang lumayan terkenal(?) di Indonesia. Biasanya berwarna-warni. Kalau salah tolong tegur saya.

[3] Britania Raya (Inggris) dari beberapa buku yang saya baca, mereka mengatakan negara itu mengetahui bahwa Jepang akan menyerang pearl harbour. Akan tetapi entah mengapa (entah taktik/apa) mereka tidak memberitahu Amerika.

Saya tahu ini sedikit sotoy. Meski ada beberapa kejadian perang dunia ke II yang disisipkan tapi banyak yang telah dirubah. Ini fiktif lho.

Review?


End file.
